Sora no chi
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Porque un pergamino puede contener más de lo que se puede imaginar... Este fic participa en el reto: "Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo"


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto "Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO 2: Este fanfic está ubicado en la pre-adolescencia del protagonista. Debido a una necesidad, he introducido dos personajes de mi creación para poder moldear la historia. **__**Son OC incidentales**__**, mas el protagonista neto es Shisui Uchiha. **_

_**.**_

_**N/A: Debido a que no se conoce mucho acerca de la personalidad de Shisui, para algunas personas puede parecer con mucho OoC. Sin embargo, aclaro que yo lo he adaptado y manejado de la forma en que considero que el personaje actuaría.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_SORA NO CHI_

.

.

_Silencio…_

_Silencio abrumador y voraz. El firmamento se ha opacado del todo, consumido por las grisáceas nubes que se arrinconan como ovejas en la pradera. La liviana hoja de un árbol es perturbada y se desprende debido a un roce. _

_Oscuridad…_

_Un rayo inesperado, seguido de un potente trueno, surca el cielo como si de una serpiente se tratase, y se desvanece tan pronto como hizo su aparición._

_Un pequeño grupo de ninjas se desplaza a una velocidad vertiginosa, en busca de cumplir con su objetivo… Una misión que, sin saberlo, ha crecido hasta sobrepasarlos…_

_Los pasos apresurados provocan un creciente eco que distorsiona la tranquilidad del lugar._

_El primer ninja se adelanta ligeramente, dando zancadas cada vez más largas…_

—_¡Mamaaá…! —un alarido desgarrador resuena en la lejanía, desconcentrando a los shinobi. El primero se distrae momentáneamente y pisa una rama inestable, precipitándose al suelo._

—_¡Shisui!_

.

.

No sé de dónde vino, pero ese sonido lastimero me erizó el vello de los brazos, provocándome un escalofrío y me descolocó un segundo. Lo siguiente de lo que soy consciente es del suelo contra mi mejilla. Ni siquiera con la segunda fase del Sharingan he podido prever eso.

Mis compañeros bajan de inmediato en mi ayuda. Me apoyo en ambos brazos y me levanto. Tengo musgo y ramas secas pegadas tanto en la ropa como en la cara.

—¡Shisui! ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta _Daiki_, claramente preocupado.

—Estoy bien —le respondo sacudiéndome la camisa.

—¿Qué pudo haber sido eso? —inquiere el _Kenshi_, mirando fijamente el nublado, e inquietantemente oscuro, cielo.

—No tengo idea —contesto, más la inquietud que me invade de pronto acelera mi ritmo cardiaco—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos avanzando?

—Tres horas, más o menos —me dice Daiki—. ¿No creen que…? ¿No creen que… deberíamos buscar un lugar…?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —musita Kenshi—. Además… ya está anocheciendo.

Ambos asienten y luego se giran para mirarme, expectantes.

—¿Por qué me miran así?

—Porque estamos esperando tu visto bueno.

—¿Mi visto bueno?

—Por supuesto —dice el Daiki asintiendo otra vez—. Tú eres el líder…

Hago una mueca y vuelvo a mirar en dirección al cielo. ¿Desde cuándo yo soy el líder? Todo a nuestro alrededor está siendo consumido por la penumbra, y las enormes copas de los árboles proyectan inmensas sombras sobre nosotros. Esto definitivamente no se ve bien. Algo me dice que esto no va bien.

—De acuerdo… Hay que buscar un refugio —murmuro de la manera más tranquila que puedo—. Vamos.

.

.

.

Me encuentro sentado junto a mis compañeros bajo las raíces de una especie de árbol hueco. Es enorme y hay bastante espacio. Me revuelvo, incómodo; puedo sentir la humedad hasta en el trasero. Las pequeñas llamas de la improvisada fogata que he creado chisporrotean de manera curiosa como si fueran colas.

Es un conocimiento básico de supervivencia shinobi el hecho de que nunca es viable crear alguna fuente de luz que pueda atraer la atención del enemigo pero, en este caso, de no haberlo hecho nos veríamos inevitablemente consumidos por el frío y la densa oscuridad. No puedo creer que en los bosques de Konoha pueda existir tan cambiante y extraño clima. No es normal. Por lo menos el doton del Daiki nos ha servido.

Kenshi se mantiene de guardia cerca de la copa, vigilando con cuidado. Otro trueno rompe el silencio sepulcral que nos ha inundado, sobresaltándome de nuevo. Observo mis manos, sudorosas y temblorosas. Estoy nervioso. ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Mis ojos viajan inconscientemente a la bolsa que cargamos. Estiro el brazo y la alcanzo, rebuscando en su interior.

—¿Quién crees que tenga el otro pergamino? —me pregunta Daiki, clavando los ojos en nuestro pergamino blanco del Cielo.

Lo observo también. Se ve muy viejo y maltratado, arrugado en los bordes, y ya no es de todo blanco, sino que ha adoptado un ligero tono amarillento, como si ya hubiera sido usado varias veces. Incluso en kanji se ve deteriorado… y ya casi no parece tener escrito la palabra "cielo".

Me encojo de hombros.

—Puede ser cualquiera… —respondo guardándolo de nuevo—… Pero vamos a conseguirlo.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio, escuchando simplemente la música que produce la madera al arder.

—¿Qué crees que ocurre allá afuera? —inquiere él tragando saliva.

Hago una mueca.

—¿Crees que se trate de… esas bestias que se rumora que viven en el bosque? —añade—. ¿Esas bestias… come humanos… y come Genins?

Levanto la vista y clavo los ojos en mi compañero. Él se queda quieto, incluso deja de respirar… y todo está claro: Tiene miedo.

—Chicos… —la voz Kenshi se deja oír, clara incluso al ser sólo un suave eco, y él aparece de pronto, haciéndonos una seña para que subamos.

Daiki y yo intercambiamos una fugaz mirada antes de movernos. Trepo ágilmente y con facilidad y me sitúo rápidamente a su lado, observando también desde las espesas ramas.

Mis ojos tardan algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación. Aun así, con el Sharingan puedo percibir cierto flujo de chakra emanando de algún lugar frente a nosotros. Un chakra peligrosamente bajo. Las sombras se han escurrido como un manto sobre todas las cosas. Me pregunto cómo mi compañero pudo captar algo en estas condiciones.

De pronto, soy consciente de una perenne silueta se mueve tambaleante, con pasos muy débiles.

—¿Quién…?

—Shht… —le chito a Daiki, callándolo.

El cuerpo sigue ahí, como si nada, hasta que se detiene bruscamente… desplomándose. El único sonido que puedo captar es el de nuestras respiraciones…

.

Un segundo…

.

No se mueve.

.

Dos segundos…

.

Continúa estático sobre la tierra.

.

Tres segundos…

.

—¡Shisui! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Salgo de nuestro escondite de un salto, cayendo limpiamente en posición defensiva y verificando que no se trata de alguna emboscada o algo similar. Avanzo midiendo cada uno de mis pasos y evaluando la situación. Me coloco en cuclillas cuando ya estoy a sólo unos cuantos metros…

Un rayo se deja caer muy cerca, iluminando fugazmente el firmamento. En esa momentánea claridad fijo mi mirada en el cuerpo…

—¡Mierda!

En ese segundo he podido darme cuenta del estado en el que se encuentra el sujeto… o, mejor dicho, el cadáver…

La parte superior de la cabeza está fracturada. Toco con cuidado y los dedos se me embarran de la sangre que surge a borbotones de la herida. Todo el pelo es una masa sanguinolenta que se pega como goma de mascar al cráneo. El chico ha caído con el pecho sobre la tierra, por lo que me inclino y volteo el cuerpo, recostándolo sobre su espalda. Los ojos del niño se encuentran desmesuradamente abiertos, como si antes de haber perecido hubiera sido víctima de algo en sumo traumatizante. Tiene rasguños por toda la cara, y los brazos, y en algunas de las heridas puedo ver incluso el hueso adherido a la carne expuesta. Dios santo.

Le abro la chamarra de un tirón, retrocediendo al instante.

En su pecho, rompiendo la camisa en la zona del corazón, se encuentra adherida, cual sanguijuela, una muñeca. A la vista es una muñeca sencilla, no puedo apreciar bien los detalles, pero se aferra extrañamente al cuerpo muerto como si fuera un parásito. Entorno los ojos. Está succionando chakra, puedo sentirlo.

Sin poder contener mis impulsos, una de mis manos se adelanta y la toca en un intento de despegarla…

—_¡Ahg!_

_El viento se volvió salvaje de un momento a otro. _

_Un dúo de ninjas, ambos Genin, observaba la escena sin poder creerlo. Uno de sus compañeros estaba siendo arrastrado por extraños hilos… ¿o no eran hilos?_

—_¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hiciste idiota?!_

—_¡No sé! ¡NO SÉ!_

—_¡Ayúdenm…! —les gritó… o eso intentó hasta que su garganta fue cortada de golpe, apagando su voz. El cuerpo desapareció segundos después entre la espesura._

—_Tenemos que irnos… ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS…!_

—_¡Pero…! ¡Pero, y…!_

—_¡Está perdido! ¡No podemos hacer nada por él!_

_De pronto las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse, furiosas. Las ráfagas de aire salvaje cortaban como cuchillas._

—_¿Por qué me dejan? —una voz suave y delicada surgió de entre las sombras—. ¿Por qué no quieren jugar conmigo? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

_Hurgando en las bolsas olvidadas…_

_Correr y no mirar atrás… _

_Correr y seguir sin importar nada…_

_Correr sin importarte nadie más que tú…_

_Correr… hasta que te alcance…_

_Un grito… Una silueta… Oscuridad… _

—¡Shisui!

Siento que alguien me sacude, arrancándome la muñeca de la mano con brusquedad. Parpadeo, desorientado y jadeante. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Shisui, despierta! —Kenshi me da una bofetada.

Hago un gesto de dolor. Daiki inspecciona el cadáver ahora. Busco la muñeca con la mirada. Ahí está, reposando tranquilamente a poco más de tres metros sobre mí. Kenshi sigue la dirección de mis ojos y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta con claras intenciones de ir a recogerla.

—¡No la toques! —le advierto deteniéndolo del brazo. Aún siento chakra en ella… y estoy completamente seguro de que no es tan inofensiva como luce.

—Traía un pergamino de la Tierra —comenta Daiki, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Sonríe y sostiene en alto el rollo azul para que podamos verlo.

—Bien, al menos algo bueno sacamos —dice Kenshi tomando el pergamino—. Ya no tendremos qué preocuparnos por conseguir el otro.

Una sensación de júbilo y ligera alegría se apodera de mis compañeros, me doy cuenta. Sin embargo, la intranquilidad no abandona mi cuerpo. Tengo una terrible sensación, y siento que hay algo cerca, mas sé que no hay nada ni nadie. Lo sé.

Emito un suspiro insonoro y me dispongo a mover el cuerpo inerte del chico que traía el rollo de la Tierra. Me agacho y, por un instante, desvío los ojos, curioso, en búsqueda de la misteriosa muñeca…

No está.

¿No está?

—¿Dónde está la muñeca? —les pregunto sin poder apartar la vista del lugar en donde se supone que había quedado.

—¿Cuál muñeca? —inquiere Daiki a su vez.

—Justo ahí… —Kenshi señala el lugar, pero baja el dedo cuando se percata—… ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Intercambiamos una mirada, él preguntando "¿Tú la tomaste?", y yo respondiendo "Claro que no".

—Estaría mucho mejor si me explicaran de qué rayos hablan —murmura Daiki, evidentemente indignado.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? El viento comienza a azotar de repente, arrastrando las hojas secas de los árboles y meciendo sus ramas en un hipnótico vaivén.

—Hay que movernos —musito en voz baja. El ambiente se ha tornado más frío, y el aspecto tétrico que ha adoptado el bosque no me da buena espina—. Tenemos que movernos, y ahora.

Salgo disparado en dirección a las copas de los árboles, y ambos me siguen de cerca. No sé decir qué hora es, pero puedo suponer que ya es bastante tarde. ¿Las ocho, quizá?

.

.

Pisadas…

Murmullos…

Malditos sonidos. Todo el inmenso bosque está jugando con nuestras mentes. Nos hemos visto obligados a descender y avanzar caminando debido al agotamiento físico. Debido a que soy el único del equipo que posee un jutsu ocular, me toca ir adelante. El frío ha cesado de forma inesperada, pero ha sido sustituido por una espesa capa de niebla tan palpable como nuestro creciente miedo. No quiero admitirlo, pero esta situación me tiene al borde del colapso. Mis nervios están de punta y estoy estresado, bastante estresado.

De hecho, todos lo estamos, pero no debemos detenernos por nada del mundo. Con suerte lograremos llegar a la torre para entregar los pergaminos y reportar lo ocurrido antes de tener… algún contratiempo.

El musgo se introduce en mis sandalias, acariciándome los dedos y dejando mi piel con aspecto baboso. Poco a poco, y mientras más avanzamos, los árboles van separándose cada vez más, abriendo caminos entre grandes rocas escarpadas, donde la luz de luna que logra filtrarse es tan nefasta que, en conjunto con la humeante neblina, producen un efecto visual que no me agrada para nada.

Algo me cae encima del hombro. Frunzo el ceño y observo la pequeña mancha de lluvia que ha quedado en mi ropa. Segundos después, las gotas se precipitan sobre nuestras cabezas de manera uniforme, empapándonos. A pesar de eso, continuamos avanzando sin descanso.

La llovizna no dura tanto como esperaba. Sin embargo, las obstinadas nubes permanecen en su lugar sin perturbarse, burlándose descaradamente de nosotros. Cada paso que doy es como el piquete de una aguja, y cada sonido, incluso el más diminuto, me hace reaccionar a la defensiva. No sé cuánto más podré aguantar de este modo.

Me permito echar una mirada a mis espaldas para comprobar que los chicos están bien cuando, de entre los árboles, una sombra tan negra como el carbón atraviesa mi campo de visión, desapareciendo detrás de un tronco. Me detengo de golpe y observo, paralizado. No puedo ver nada, incluso detrás del árbol. No hay señales de vida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Kenshi, volteando también.

—H-había alguien ahí… —murmuro sin apartar la mirada del tronco.

—Oigan… una casa —la voz de Daiki me hace reaccionar. Me giro y contemplo que, efectivamente, a poco más de cien metros puede apreciarse una vieja vivienda. Algo me dice que no debemos acercarnos a eso, pero mi equipo se me adelanta.

—¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!

—Vamos a investigar.

Ceso de caminar sólo para observarlos avanzar incrédulamente hasta la construcción. "Vamos a investigar". ¿Pero qué les pasa?

Los sigo de cerca, atento a todo. Estoy seguro de que vi algo entre los árboles, pero no soy tan idiota como para creer en los fantasmas. Los fantasmas no existen. Son sólo imaginaciones mías. No existen, ¿verdad?

Finalmente llegamos al pequeño refugio. La neblina aún está presente entre nosotros, arremolinándose alrededor de la casa y acariciándome la cara con frialdad. Mis compañeros echan un vistazo, examinando. Inspecciono el lugar con mis ojos, buscando algún indicio de algo anormal. Nada.

Me fijo en el aspecto de la choza. Está hecha de madera completamente. Los troncos que forman las paredes se ven húmedos y poco firmes, por lo que deduzco que la casa puede venirse abajo en cualquier momento. La puerta está entreabierta y el cristal del solitario par de ventanas está cubierto por una ligera capa de vaho. Entorno los ojos. Puedo ver una luz refulgiendo dentro a través del vidrio. Es algo incoherente, puesto que el lugar da la impresión de haber estado abandonado por mucho tiempo.

No puedo mantenerme quieto. Mis ojos viajan de nuevo en dirección al bosque, al techo, a un lado, al otro, al suelo…

Algo oscuro en el suelo a unos metros de distancia llama mi atención. Me acerco lentamente, extrañado. Las piernas comienzan a temblarme en ese mismo instante, en contra de mi voluntad…

La muñeca.

Es de trapo, de trapo sucio y viejo, y trae el pelo de estambre suelto y desparramado. Los extraños ojos hechos de botón sencillo me observan fijamente…

Un chirrido me alerta y volteo sólo para ver a mi equipo adentrarse como si nada en la casa.

—¿Qué creen ustedes, par de idiotas, que están haciendo?

Me detengo justo en el umbral, indeciso. No quiero entrar allí. Es más, algo me dice que no debo entrar allí. De pronto dejo de escuchar los pasos de mis compañeros.

—¿Daiki? ¿Kenshi? —el eco de mi voz me aturde, y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran.

Aprieto los dientes y esbozo una mueca casi de dolor antes de adentrarme también en la casa. Mis pies hacen ruido en cuanto tocan el suelo de madera, poniéndome aún más nervioso. Está oscuro y casi no puedo ver nada, mas soy consciente de la escasez de mobiliario en el recibidor. Doy un paso tras otro, midiendo la distancia. Mi pie derecho se engancha con algo y casi me caigo, pero logro mantener el equilibrio.

Un leve destello me llama la atención. La luz que antes podía percibir desde la ventana brilla al fondo. Camino hasta allí, ligeramente aliviado de haber encontrado algo con qué guiarme. La llama en la vela bailotea de un lado a otro, desprendiendo luces y sombras.

Estoy a punto de agarrarla cuando tomo consciencia de la pequeña fotografía que descansa junto a ella. Su apariencia no me deja muy tranquilo. Hay tres personas en ella: un hombre alto y con barba, una mujer menuda y con delantal, y una pequeña niña de largo cabello castaño, quien sostiene en su mano derecha algo, pero no sé identificar muy bien qué. La foto está salpicada de agujeros, especialmente en la parte en la que se ubican las dos personas mayores. Ninguno sonríe.

Repentinamente siento un extraño frío en mi espalda y volteo. No hay nadie. Un sonido ligero, parecido a un sollozo, inunda la habitación. Dejo la foto en su lugar y avanzo con lentitud persiguiendo el ruido, preocupado por mis compañeros. Llego a otra habitación igual de oscura con el corazón acelerado. Los sollozos se hacen cada vez más fuertes, y hay algo más… Una música de fondo parecida al… ¿agua?

Por fin veo una puerta abierta que da a la parte trasera de la casa y salgo, deteniéndome al instante. Hay un bulto frente a mí. Es un bulto… sí, es un bulto. Es el origen de los lamentos. Está de espaldas a mí, enrollada sobre su propio cuerpo, abrazando sus rodillas. Su vestimenta es andrajosa y deprimente. El lacio cabello color caoba le cae sobre la cara y la espalda, cubriéndola como un manto. Estoy paralizado; no me puedo mover, y mi instinto me dice que debo salir corriendo. Un poco más allá de… quien quiera que sea, hay una especie de… acantilado. Puedo oler la humedad proveniente del fondo. Quizá es un río.

Inesperadamente, los sollozos se detienen… la niña se pone de pie, sin darse vuelta… y se arroja de un salto al precipicio.

Mi primera reacción es correr hasta el borde… y lo hago. Echo una mirada hacia abajo, sorprendiéndome de la altura pero, para agonía de mis nervios, no veo rastro de ella. No hay nada.

.

Otro sollozo a mis espaldas…

.

Un escalofrío peor que los anteriores me recorre la espina dorsal, ubicándose en la zona baja de mi vientre. No quiero voltear… No quiero voltear…

De pronto me han dado ganas de ir al baño. Es una suerte que no me haya orinado ya hasta este punto. Un líquido viscoso me cae sobre la nuca, haciéndome dar un salto. Me giro sin querer y, al mirar, siento una calidez que va creciendo lenta y pausadamente en el fondo de mis pantalones…

Ella está de nuevo frente a mí, con gruesas lágrimas escarlata corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus ojos son blancos, pero no es algo que tenga que ver con el Byakugan… No tiene iris… ¡No tiene iris!

Mas no es todo eso lo que me ha hecho mojar mis pantalones…

Unos hilos extraños salen de su espalda, serpenteando por encima de su cabeza… y sosteniendo en las puntas a mis dos compañeros… mis compañeros de equipo… Daiki y Kenshi… ambos moribundos y bañados en ese líquido tan vital con olor a óxido. Me caigo de sentón ante la escena. ¿Cómo es que..?

—No querían jugar conmigo… —murmura ella aun llorando—… ¡No querían jugar conmigo!

Kenshi suelta un gemido ahogado y su cara sangra… ¡le ha arrancado los ojos! Uno de los hilos que lo sujeta serpentea hasta su cuello y se enrolla en él…

Lo único que puedo oír es el sonido de los huesos al romperse…

No sé en qué momento comienzo a llorar. Algo en mí cambia, puedo notarlo, pero en este momento no puedo pensar en nada. La niña se acerca a mí con paso firme y decidido, haciendo eco de mi propio llanto. Observo con una claridad asombrosa el cuerpo inerte de mi compañero y me atrevo a mirar a Daiki una vez. Está doblado por la mitad, con esas cosas sujentándole por la cintura. ¿No le...? ¿No le habrá...? Daiki levanta la cabeza mostrando su cara llena de rasguños. Él abre los ojos, levemente sorprendido, y la boca, articulando una sola palabra antes de que los hilos rodeen su cabeza...

—_Corre... _

.

.

_Unos pasos despreocupados seguidos de un ligero silbido cruzan el bosque. La banda ninja con el símbolo de la hoja adorna su frente. El hombre avanza firmemente sobre la espesura hasta que se detiene frente a un pequeño claro._

_—¿Humm? _

_El ninja se acerca y se agacha al ver una mochila tirada en el suelo._

_—¿De quién será esto?_

_Levanta la mirada de pronto y logra ver algo a unos pasos de distancia. Más allá, una construcción vieja se levanta..._

_Él avanza hasta llegar a un par de pergaminos de aspecto deprimente, uno blanco y otro azul. Se agacha por segunda vez para tomarlos..._

_En la lejanía una parvada sale al vuelo al haber sido perturbada por algo... o alguien..._

_La sangre se ha vuelto a derramar junto a los rollos... los cuales, al ponerlos juntos, forman una sola inscripción..._

_"Sora no chi" _

_"Sangre vacía"_

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué hice? No sé ._. pero el chiste es que escribir esto me sacó canas verdes, literal e_e… No sé, desde hace más de quince días ya tenía la idea clara y todo, pero se me hizo tremendamente imposible plasmarlo… hasta que, sin querer, recibí inspiración de una persona que responde a las iniciales G. A. G. A. … LOL xD…. Arigatou! nwn/ **_

_**Y pues bueno, sin querer de aquí se podría sacar el origen del Manguekyo Sharingan de Shisui :3**_

_**El asunto de los pergaminos no es más que un juego de palabras que inventé, debido a que si juntas dos pergaminos normales, según yo, debería leerse "Sora Tochi" (Cielo y Tierra) pero esos eran diferentes... y debo decir que si tiene….hum… algo de sentido ._.**_

_**No estoy segura de que el fic dé el miedo que yo quería imprimirle pero bueno, esto es lo que pude hacer.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
